My Secret
by Edward Cullen's Sweetheart
Summary: Kakashi's POV: I look out my bedroom window of my house to see the rain pouring down heavily from the sky and I remember that I’m a monster. That’s simply put for me, I’m a monster. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are 17 years old.


My secret

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Kakashi is a vampire

The book and motion picture 'Twilight' turned me on to this.

Chapter One

(Kakashi's father doesn't commit suicide until Kakashi is 19 years old)

(And of course Obito doesn't die until he is 21 because of the story, just go with it.)

(The rules of Kakashi being a vampire are the same as those in Twilight, minus the fact that he shimmers. Kakashi doesn't shimmer when sun comes into contact with his skin.)

I look out my bedroom window of my house to see the rain pouring down heavily from the sky and I remember that I'm a monster. That's simply put for me, I'm a monster. No one knows except me, my father, and my old friend, Obito, who died before he could tell anybody. A tragic accident, my friend's death was, and like many other things, it was entirely my fault. I didn't know what else to do. I was confused. My father had just committed suicide a few weeks before. I know to this day the reason my father committed suicide was because of me, and I will continue to blame myself.

-Flashback/150 years ago-

I remember it was raining; I was a little down because my father said he didn't feel well enough to train with me like he had promised a few nights before. I was only nineteen years old when it happened. My father looked to be in distress. He never told me when he was sad or when he felt anything for that matter. Over the years of living with him, in my mind, I memorized his facial expressions and matched them with his emotions.

He was sitting in a wooden kitchen chair, his elbows propped on his bent knees. He looked out the kitchen window into the empty streets of our village. His ebony colored eyes staring up into the heavens. I felt guilty somehow. Earlier I had told him he was a liar, and that he never felt good, that he was just faking, and that he never loved me, or cared about me enough to make sure I was strong. I thought maybe I had been the cause of his sadness. So I did what every normal person does, I hugged my father. I remember that he was always cold, always pale. His eyes were always lacking of emotion. I wanted to try to cheer him up for once, to put a smile on his face. He stiffened beneath my touch as he always did. Suddenly, I felt a horrible pain, the pain of my father biting my neck.

I don't remember much more except for my father telling me that he was truly sorry. That he never wished to burden me with this curse. I believed him. I wanted to hug him again but I never did, I was always afraid he would bite me so, like him to me, I distanced myself. I didn't know what traumatic effect my distancing from him would do. He told me in a farewell letter he wrote to me before I never saw him again that he saw the light leave my eyes. That all life and love that existed in them, was gone.

--End of Flashback--

--Present—

I lay upon my bed; the walls in my room are a bleak and depressing white which is fading into ugly urine yellow. I spot my bedside clock; it reads 10:30 a.m. in small red digital type. I release a low growl. In one swift movement I stand before my bureau. I open the top drawer and grab out fresh pair of clothes, my usual jonin attire and a clean mask. I scoff at the sight of the mask and remember my curious student Naruto's question which he, to this day, doesn't cease to ask. Why do I wear a mask?

Well, the answer is, I wear a mask to dull the scent, the scent of human perfume. That natural smell they emit from their bodies. Although, each human has a different smell, a different perfume. And when I was reborn, Kami made sure the cursed ones would have an irresistible mortal on this earth, a mortal that would carry the scent that is made to be unavoidable to them.

A scent that would cause them to go insane. The effect the human has on the vampire because of their scent is comparable to a drug addiction. Much like drug addicts if we chose to not feed upon humans but upon animals to survive, we go through withdrawal. We spend most of our time punching holes in the walls to try to forget. To try to keep our minds off that person…off our destined prey.

My father told me before he left me, to never feast upon the mortals. That if I feed upon them, I will lose control of myself and will give in to what binds me from humanity, that I will give in to my curse. My heart stopped, my days of living as a human were over. My father had lost control that day, the day he bit me. He gave in. I was his destined irresistible mortal. I held that perfume, the perfume that he discovered was truly irresistible. A few weeks back he had attacked a young girl, named Hinamei. He was hungry, he was starving. He lost all control to his actions. He told me his body moved on its own accord. I believed him. The girl he killed was my current girlfriend back then. He attacked and killed her with a lethal bite. It was then I realized why he was so depressed. He had broken his own law he had set for himself. He let himself and me down. I can't put him in fault; I fully understand his struggle now.

I exit my bedroom and proceed to my bathroom which is directly across the hall. Again, the same bleak depressing walls of my bathroom are the very first thing I notice. I sigh yet again in defeat before I strip of a night's clothes and into today's new and fresh ones. I never sleep. So I don't bother to change into pajamas at night like humans do.

I quickly change and leave my house. Humans, humans are everywhere around me. I hold my breath. Although their scents aren't as dangerous as my 'chosen prey' that I haven't found yet, and hope to never come across. I walk slowly through the dirt streets. With my new additional strength and speed I gained by being reborn with this curse, I could have easily arrived to my destination moments ago. But, to disguise myself amongst the mortals I walk at a slow, normal pace.

I never look them in the eye. It's too dangerous. Everything about me is so enticing to them. I'm so ashamed. I keep my eyes on the ground, never once looking up. The only people I have managed to be able to look in the eyes, are my students because I have a bond with them. I will never hurt them; I promised myself that. This was the same promise my father made with himself about me most likely.

I look up when I no longer hear the sound of voices around me and I see the entrance of the forest that borders my village just in front of me. A vampire's playground. Where I can fell free to run, jump, and my favorite…climb. I taught my students how to climb too, with a natural thing called chakra they and I have running through our bodies. Even after death, this ability doesn't leave us. I spot my favorite tree. It's a tall, thick, oak tree. I used to climb on this same tree with my friend Obito, one hundred fifty years ago. I guess you could say, it is sentimental.

I desperately desired to climb that tree and skip out on my student, Sakura's lecture. But I must endure, so I trudged forward deeper into the forest. I just continued to look at my feet. I knew this forest so well I wasn't in danger of ramming into anything. Looking down at my feet became a habit over the years.

Suddenly, I heard the distinct sound of heavy footsteps behind me. "Heh." I looked up and there was a tree in front of me. The sun created a shadow of a person behind me upon the tree. I ran a couple of steps and back flipped off the tree, while in the air, I grabbed a kunai from my hip holster. With a slight grunt I stuck my landing behind the person. I placed my kunai over their neck. The figure was hooded. So I couldn't tell who it was.

"What do you want? Why were you following me?" I spoke darkly. I didn't tolerate a stalker. I could just kill the person then and there, but I chose not to.

"I-It's me…sensei." The voice was so familiar. A feminine voice. My Sakura's voice. Her hand came up and brushed the hood off her head.

"I guess you had forgotten," She turned to me. I stepped back, placing the kunai back in its holster. Simultaneously the wind blew over us, in my direction, blowing her pink tresses all about her delicate face, she spoke again.

"We have a mission today, in the cold mountains Kiri."

Her scent, HER scent, not the perfume she wears, wafted through my mask. _'Oh my god!' _I thought with panic.

I cringed and absent mindedly plugged my nose through the mask. "Damn…g-get away from me! GET AWAY!" I yelled out uncontrollably before I jumped into the tree that hang over us. I grabbed the branch above me, threw myself upon it, and dashed off through the trees in the direction of home.

In my mind, the moment I smelt her, I wanted so desperately to kill her. I could taste her blood. This wasn't good. She was my student. I couldn't keep avoiding her forever. I would have to learn to control. But not today. If I were to just see her today, that would make me go insane, I would probably put her life in jeopardy and not even mean it. I had to go home. She would most likely follow me and ask me what was wrong, but I still had to get away from her. For today. Just for today.

A.N:

END OF CHAPTER ONE! How do you all like it? Tell me in a review please!


End file.
